To be with you, that's all I want
by prettylittlefangirl119
Summary: A story about Spencer and Toby finding their way back to each other, which takes place right the second Alex is taken away by the cops. My first fan fiction ever. I will not be continuing this story anymore, but I do take request for this one so please don't be shy! Send it suggestions/prompts!
1. Une orange sur ma table

**Author's note /** Hi, this is my first fan fiction ever, so I'm not really comfortable publishing it.. But, I hope you like it! The idea came to me the day after I watched the Pretty Little Liars Series Finale. I loved that episode but I had hoped we'd get some more Spoby scenes. Yes, I know they're endgame but I would have loved a hug or a kiss after the reveal. It's so unfair compared to the other ships. But, if the writers didn't give us that, then we have to give it to ourselves, huh? ;) By the way, I LOVED the twin-reveal. I've read a lot of theories and to me, it made so much sense! I did hate the fact that Toby got sexually abused – again. Just, what is wrong with the writers?!

Okay, enough of me rambling about the Finale, here's my first fan fiction EVER! Please like and review if you liked it, I'm not sure about where it'll go and how long I will keep continuing the story, but I have some ideas in mind what to do.. Okay, now it really is time! Here goes... chapter one!  
************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Chapter 1. 'Une orange sur ma table'**

The moment the cop took Alex from him, Toby let go of her. He kept his eyes on Spencer's, those beautiful eyes he could never forget, those beautiful eyes that were now filled with tears. Just before she could fall down on her knees, he took her in his arms. Eyes closed, he thought: 'God, how I have missed this, having her in my arms'. He felt her grip tightening, and he did the same. Spencer couldn't stop crying, and Toby couldn't keep it in either. Seeing Spencer cry, seeing her so broken..

"Shhhh.." he said. "It's okay, I'm here.."

They just stood there, arms around each other, seeking comfort in each other's presence. Time stood still for the both of them. Spencer's heavy breathing seemed to have slowed down when Toby opened his eyes. Everybody seemed to have already left this wicked place, this dungeon which Spencer's crazy twin sister had built under the house he had built for Spencer. 'Unbelievable...' he thought.  
He then noticed that Spencer had stopped crying. Nevertheless, she was still embracing him. He rubbed his right hand over her back and he held her shoulders with his left one.

"Spence?" he said softly. "Shall we go?"

He didn't want let go of her, but he knew it was better for Spencer that she'd be out of crazy place as soon as possible.

"Hm hm..." Spencer murmured.

She took a deep breath, and Toby noticed that she was very close to crying again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay Spence.. I'm here. It's over."

"I know, it's just..." Spencer said with a shaking voice. She took another deep breath. "It never really is, you know? There always seems to be something else, something horrible that's about to happen."

She sniffed her nose, trying to prevent the tears from falling down again.

"It is. This time it is. I promise." Toby said.

He now looked straight into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes of her.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." She said.

She really wanted to get out of the crazy place, but she didn't want to let go of Toby. She hadn't eaten for almost a whole day and she still couldn't believe that her twin sister was A.D., the person that tortured her and her friends for months. Spencer's arms were still around Toby's back, afraid she was too weak to walk. Toby didn't need words to understand what Spencer was thinking. He knew her so well, even after all these years. He knew that everything that happened in the last 24 hours was taking a toll on her. Carefully, he swept her of her feet. Surprised, Spencer looked at Toby. When he saw her questioning face, he laughed.

"Just taking you home. If that's okay with you?" He asked.

"Of course." Spencer said softly.

"Close your eyes, Spence. You need some rest."

"Okay," she chuckled, "thanks Toby."

"Anything for you Spence, you know that."

"Hmhm." Spencer answered, already falling asleep.

Toby smiled. Spencer was sleeping in his arms and she looked so beautiful, even after such an intense, exhausting day. He didn't mind walking to her house at all, even though he had to adjust to the bright sunlight again, since he just got out of the bunker in which the lights were switched off.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Spencer. With her in his arms, he had always felt so lucky, so happy, so.. at peace. He hadn't felt that in so long, not even when he was with Yvonne. Sure, he was happy, but it was so different than with Spencer. It was nice, and he loved Yvonne, he did, but he could never love anyone more than he loved Spencer.

After a ten-minute walk he reached Spencer's house. He hoped that Melissa and Veronica weren't home, so he wouldn't have to explain everything. He hadn't yet fully comprehended all the new information he learned today himself, let alone he could explain it to someone else. Luckily there were no cars at the parking spaces. When he got to the barn, the door was unlocked. Did Alex really kidnap her sister here? He couldn't believe how scary that must have been for Spencer. Hoping Spencer wouldn't remember too much of that encounter when she'd wake up, he carefully took her upstairs to her room. He laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and put the comforter over her, tucking her in. He definitely didn't want to risk losing her again. Looking down on Spencer's alarm clock – which showed him it was already 7 p.m. - he realized how hungry he was. He walked out of the room, leaving the door open. He pulled out his phone and dialled Emily's number. She picked up right away, as if she was waiting for the phone call.

"Toby, how is Spencer?" She asked.

"Hey Em, she's alright – I guess. I don't know, actually. I carried her home and she fell asleep right away. She's in her bed right now."

"Good. Thank you for doing that Toby." Emily said.

Toby chuckled. "Of course, anything for her."

"Now, how are you holding up?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Still processing, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But, I am kind of hungry actually. I'm at Spencer's barn, could you bring me some food? I don't want to leave Spencer all alone."

"Yes, of course, I'll be right there Toby."

"Thanks Em." He smiled. He couldn't be luckier having Emily as his friend.

"Any time Toby, any time. You know that."

"I do, thank you."

"I'll be there in a minute." Emily said, ending the call.

Alison looked up to Emily, who was grabbing her keys.

"That was Toby, he's at Spencer's. She is sleeping and he asked if I could bring some food."

"Okay, be careful. I love you." Alison answered.

"Love you too." Emily responded, heading out.

Not a minute after Emily hung up, Toby found himself in Spencer's room again. Watching her sleep, so at peace, he felt the exact feeling he felt when she had looked him in the eyes, saying the lines of her favourite poem of the book Alex gave him the day he was leaving with Yvonne. The feeling was so overwhelming, but the strong love he felt for Spencer had always been exactly the same. He could hear here saying those words in French all over again, like they were on repeat. ' _Une orange sur la table, ta robe sur la tapis, et toi dans mon lit.'_ He looked at Spencer's nightstand, and there it was. The same book he got from Alex. But this one was different. This one was Spencer's. He could tell from three feet away, no, he could tell from three miles away. This one belonged to Spencer. He walked towards the nightstand and picked up the book. He could smell it was hers. He opened the book on the page with the bookmark in it, and there it was. It was there, the titled underlined. ' _Une orange sur la table. Ta robe sur la tapis. Et toi dans mon lit. Doux présent du présent. Fraîcheur de la nuit. Chaleur de ma vie.'_

Words could not describe the warm, burning, desiring feeling he felt inside. He knew every word and every meaning of the words. It weren't the most difficult French words, but if it wasn't for Spencer, if she'd never have the courage to walk up his porch to tell him that she was going to be tutoring him in French, he would have never known the words. ' _Chaleur de ma vie.'_ 'Warmth of my life.' He felt tears starting to form in his eyes, but he fought against them. He read the poem over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw a little heart at the top right corner of the page. He could tell she had drawn it. It wasn't just the little heart that made him cry. It was the letter that was next to it.

'T'.


	2. Limerence

**Author's note: I am so so so so so SO sorry for not posting! I really didn't know where to go with this chapter so I needed some nights to sleep on it. I also wasn't home for a few days because I was on a vacation with my friends. But, i'm back! I won't make this note too long, but I have one more thing for you: a HUGE thanks to all of you who followed or favourited me or this story, and also thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me, words can't describe how much day make my day! Okay, here it is: chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2. Limerence**

It took Emily about 15 minutes to get to the barn with some food. The door was unlocked and since nobody was downstairs, Emily walked up the stairs. When she walked to the bedroom door, Toby came walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I brought you-" Emily stopped talking when she noticed his eyes were red.

"Toby, hey, what's wrong?" She put down the food and hugged him.

"I... I... I just can't lose her, not again." He said.

"You won't Toby, you won't lose her, she's safe now." Emily told him, now looking him in the eyes. "She loves you, didn't you see her eyes when she recited those French lines to you? Everybody else did."

"I think I did." He said quietly.

"Well, let's go eat now. I can tell you're starving."

Toby chuckled, he _was_ very hungry. He smiled. "Yes, good idea. What did you bring?"

When they had finished eating, Emily convinced Toby to go home and take a shower.

"I'll stay here with Spencer, until you come back. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I guess I can use a shower and a cup of coffee."

Toby had been gone for about twenty minutes, when Spencer woke up. Emily was sitting in her bedroom, so she noticed immediately.

"Hey Spence. How are you?"

"Em, hey. Where is Toby?"

"He's at home, showering. He'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay."

"How are you, Spence?"

Spencer didn't really know how to answer that. So much had happened, and she hadn't been able to process everything yet. "I don't know, I guess."

"Yeah, I can understand. It's all so crazy."

"Well, that's an understatement."

Emily was silent, not able to form the right words to comfort her friend, who was in so much pain right now.

"And it's not even that I am mad at her for playing the game, you know. For being A.D.. I understand her story, you know. Her sister was taken away from her. I can't blame her for that. It's just, what she did to Toby.. God, I hate her so much for it. After Jenna, how could she do that to him?" Spencer almost started crying again.

"Hey, hey, it's over now, Spence. It's all over." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and started rubbing her back. When Spencer's breathing slowed down, Emily asked quietly: "What.. What did she do to Toby?"

"She wanted Toby for herself, she wanted my life. She pretended she was me and, and..." Spencer couldn't form the words. She couldn't. How could her own sister, her own twin sister do that to her? To Toby?

"Did she?... You said 'after Jenna', do you mean... Are you saying she, she took advantage of him? Of Toby?" Emily said, now tearing up as well.

Spencer nodded and started crying. "How can I ever look at him again? It happened because of me. It's my fault that he had to go through that."

"What, no Spencer. That's ridiculous. It's not your fault. It was Alex's fault. Don't blame yourself!"

"Oh please, Em! How could I be so stupid to think that Toby and I could have a happy ending? He will never love me again, not after what I did to him. Not after what happened to him, because of me." Spencer sobbed.

"Spencer, please. Toby loves you. How can you not see that? He has always loved you. And don't blame yourself for what happened to him. You didn't know Alex existed, did you? He won't blame you for what happened, I promise. He loves you, he really does."

Spencer stopped crying and looked up to Emily. "You really think so?" She asked. Her eyes lit up, a spark of hope dancing in her irises. "You really think he... loves me?" She couldn't believe it.

"Of course, how blind can you be, Spence?!" Emily laughed, hugging her friend.

Spencer chuckled. She really hoped Emily was right. She had missed Toby so much. All these years, she tried to be happy with someone else, certain of the fact that Toby was over her. When she learned about Yvonne, she was devastated. After their break-up in college, she had always have this little spark of hope inside her that Toby would one day be hers again. But with Yvonne, she was sure that he had totally forgotten about her. She wanted to make things work with someone else, first Caleb, then Marco. But neither of them was ever so good to her as Toby had been. Toby was the only person that mattered. Now, her hope was rebuild. She finally let herself long to him again, immediately feeling his absence. She looked at her alarm clock, hoping he'd be here any second. As if Emily could read her mind, she said: "He can be here any minute. I told him he could take his time, but I could sense that he didn't want to leave you."

"As we speak of the devil." Emily said when they heard the front door opening. "I'll send him up. I think it's time for me to leave." Hugging Spencer, she said: "I love you Spencer, we all do. I really hope you realise none of this was your fault."

"Thanks Em. I love you, too. Please give Ali a big hug for me. And tell everybody I'm okay."

"I will." Emily said, walking out of the bedroom. When she came downstairs, Toby was in the kitchen, making some coffee. "Hey."

Toby looked up. "Hey Em. How is she?"

"She's good. At first, she was blaming herself for what happened. I told her not –" She was cut off by Toby.

"What?! How on earth does she think it's her fault? It's not. It's Alex's fault. She's to blame for this. Not Spencer!" Toby was furious, how could someone do this to Spencer?

"I told her exactly the same. I hope she listens, but I think you should tell her as well. She always listens to you." Emily told him. "She's awake now, and she's all yours. I better head back home, Ali wants me there. She's pretty shaken up about everything. And she's not the only one."

"Yeah, of course, go home! I've got it here, I won't lose Spencer out of my sight."

"You better." Emily joked, getting her jacket and bag. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Once Emily was out of the door, Toby poured the coffee in two mugs, putting them on a tray. With his bag on his back and the tray in his hands, he walked up the stairs and into Spencer's bedroom. "Housekeeping!" He said. The tray almost fell out of his hands, when he noticed her bed was empty.


	3. Coffee and a game of Scrabble

**Author's note / Thanks so much for all the reviews! They're much, much appreciated!**

 **One of you left me a review as a guest (I got an email notification but I couldn't see it with the other reviews – I have no idea why) asking me if the 'housekeeping' thing was on purpose, well... yes, of course, it was! And keep your eyes open, 'cause I threw in some more parallel-thingies :) Hope you like it!**

 **Also, I was very excited about this chapter so that's why I uploaded it so soon! Stay tuned, because I'll be writing the next chapter the minute after I upload this one so that one will be up soon as well! Chapter 4 is going to be my fave one yet, but I really like this one, too!**

 **One last thing. I promise: Spoby will get together soon. I repeat: SOON! (Not this chapter yet, tho)**

 **Enjoy! xoxo**

 **Chapter 3. Coffee and a game of Scrabble**

"Spencer?" Toby screamed. Where was she? 'How can I lose her, again? I am such an asshole, I can't even keep her safe!' He thought. He almost dropped the tray, so he placed it on her nightstand as soon as he could. "Spencer!? Where are you?" He screamed even harder, quickly looking around her room. He started running through the hall, his vision blurry. Then he heard her voice, clear as day.

"Toby, I'm in the bathroom!" She laughed as she opened the door.

"Oh thank God, you're safe!" He ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

The sudden hug was unexpected, but certainly not unwanted. She put her arms around his back the moment he grabbed her, as if it was second nature. When she smelled him, she felt at peace immediately. His scent was so... him. And she loved it. Neither of them wanted to let go when another heavenly scent went flying up her nostrils. "Oh my God, you made coffee!" She broke loose and quickly entered the bedroom, where the aroma of strong coffee was already filling the room. Toby smiled, he should have known that she would notice the freshly brewed drink within seconds. God, how he loved her love for caffeine. "Yes, I did. Still the same, right?"

"Yes, oh God," she moaned. "Mm, this is perfect! Thanks, Toby." She said, swallowing the hot beverage.

"Don't drink the cup, Spence." Toby laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Cavanaugh. You know I haven't had a single drop of coffee in the last 36 hours, so shut up!" She playfully fired back.

Toby chuckled, looking down at Spencer, who was now sitting on her bed. She sighed when her mug was empty. "Wow, that's like, 1 minute?" Toby joked.

"I guess that's a new record." She looked up at him. "Is there any more coffee?"

"Ahh, it goes against my better judgement.." He smiled at her. There wasn't a thing in the world that he would rather do than bring Spencer her beloved coffee.

When he went downstairs, Spencer was sitting on her bed, curling her legs up. She was very nervous to be in a room with Toby, all by herself. She wanted to believe that he was still in love with her, but she really didn't want to get her hopes up.

When he returned, she smiled at him. She took the mug from his hands, stroking them as he let go of the cup. She could feel her cheeks burn, so she looked down to let her hair fall down, covering them up. "So, what do you have in that bag of yours?" She asked him.

"Well, I was about to tell you." He said when he took his bag from the ground. "In for a little game?" Toby asked, holding up a Scrabble box. "I can't believe you brought it! Oh, I'm in! Game. On." She grinned.

They were laying on her bed, the board game between the both of them. Spencer loved it, but was still very nervous to be around him. She really wanted to crawl up to him and spend the rest of the night in his strong arms, but she didn't let herself. What if he didn't want her to?

What she didn't know was that Toby shared the same feelings. He wanted to have her in his arms so badly, he couldn't really focus on the game.

"You're not letting me win, huh?" She teased. "Because I really don't need your help."

"What? No, no, of course not. The.. The.. The tiles just suck, that's all." Toby said, hoping she wouldn't notice he felt caught.

"Good, but just to remind you, you're like, 50 points behind, Cavanaugh." She smiled.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up just yet." He teased back.

Spencer really hoped she wouldn't.

Thirty minutes later they had finished the game. "Toby, thank you. Really, it was a lot of fun to finally kick your ass at Scrabble again." Spencer said.

"Ha ha, very funny, Hastings. But remember, tomorrow I will take you down."

"Ooh, is that a thread?" She joked. "No, but seriously. Thank you, so much. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be sitting here right now... I'd be –"

"No, don't go that way, Spence. Don't think about it. And, I have to admit, it was very nice to have my ass beaten by you again. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it really has." Spencer looked down, all of a sudden feeling very nervous. 'It's now or never, Hastings' she told herself. "So, uhm... You still want to go horse riding sometime? We could do that tomorrow if you'd like?" She really hoped he'd say yes, because then tomorrow they could have a good talk, about... everything. The things Alex did, the thing they were going to be...

"Yes." Was his immediate response. "Yes, of course. I'd love that." He smiled.

It was as if the whole world took its weight off her shoulders. "Okay then, great." She smiled back at him.

They were silent for a little while when Spencer yawned. Toby –of course– noticed immediately. "I, uh... I took my pyjama's with me, because... Uh, I don't want you to be alone right now, so, uh..." He said nervously, dying of fear she didn't want him here and immensely hoping Spencer wanted him to stay.

A weight fell off his shoulders when he saw her smiling. "Oh, that's very nice. Thanks. Uhm.." She paused. "You can stay in the guest room, if you want?" Quietly, she murmured "Or.." She wanted him to sleep in the same bed as she so badly, but she really didn't want to rush things, especially not since she wasn't certain if he'd want the same.

"Sure, the guest room is fine." Toby stood up and picked up his bag. Did Spencer just detect a little disappointment? She shrugged it off, also standing up to show Toby the room. "Down the hall on your right." She pointed out.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Please make yourself comfortable." She said when he was taking his pyjama's out of his bag.

Fifteen minutes later Spencer walked out of the bathroom. She knocked on the door of the guestroom. "Your turn, Toby." She entered her own bedroom, smiling at the Scrabble box and the two mugs standing on her nightstand. Yawning, she slid under the comforter and fell asleep almost immediately. She didn't even hear Toby walking to the bathroom.

When Toby came walking out of the bathroom, he couldn't help to check up on Spencer. Peeking in her bedroom he saw her lying in the bed, fast asleep. He leant against the doorpost, admiring the beautiful brunette. After a few minutes, he walked up to the bed, kissing Spencer on the forehead. "Goodnight, Spence." He walked into the guest room, hoping tomorrow was going to be a good day for the both of them.

In the other bedroom, Spencer was left wondering if that goodnight kiss was a dream or reality. She really hoped it was the last one.


	4. Horse riding

**Author's note / Okay, so here's the deal. Sometimes I feel extremely weird about writing fanfiction and the next minute I love every aspect of it. It's still very new to me so I guess I just have to get used to it. I already have some ideas in mind about another story which also is about Spencer and Toby, but then in their younger years. It feels very weird to write about them as adults. Why, I don't know, but I feel like it's easier to write about a young couple I guess ? I have no idea if that makes sense haha. I'm not planning on leaving this story right the second they get back together, though. I really want to expand their story but right now I'm not really sure where everything will go, but I will at least incorporate Aria and Ezra's wedding and stuff like that.**

 **I have to say, guys. I missed your reviews on the last chapters! I'm sorry for not reacting to the few who did review it, I've had other stuff to do but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **I just realised that I suck at naming chapters and or this story, I'll try my best for the next story!**

 **Okay, this note's getting way too long. Please enjoy chapter 4 (I'm sure you will, though)! And please, please , let me know what you think. :)**

 **Chapter 4. Horse riding**

The next morning Spencer woke up to a strong whiff of coffee. When she opened her eyes she saw that the two mugs from the night before had been replaces by a new cup of coffee, along with a plate with French toast. After all these years Toby still knew how to make her day. 'Where is Toby?' She thought. Just a second later he peeked into her room. "Ah, you're awake!" He smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for breakfast." She smiled back. "How about you, did you sleep well?"

He nodded. After taking a few sips from her coffee, she started on the French toast. "Hmm. You make the best French toast, did I ever tell you that?" She moaned. "Yeah, you did. A lot, actually." He laughed. He was so ready for to go horse riding with her.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Toby headed towards Spencer's truck. "Can I drive?" Toby asked. He still couldn't believe that Spencer bought the exact same truck she'd bought for him, all those years ago. "Yeah, of course." Spencer said as she handed him the keys. Toby opened up the door on the passenger's side for her. She chuckled as she got in. He walked around the truck and got behind the wheel. As he started the engine he smiled. "What?" Spencer chuckled. "It's just, I can't believe you bought this truck." He smiled.

When they got to the stables, Toby got out of the car as fast as he could and once again opened the door for Spencer. They smiled at each other before walking inside the riding school.

"Hey, Julie!" Spencer greeted the woman. "Spencer, hi!" She greeted back. Spencer pointed towards Toby. "This is Toby. Can we take two horses for a little trip?" "Yeah, sure! Have fun guys, I have to check up on Duke, but just make sure you clean them afterwards, okay?" "Yes, of course. Thanks, Julie!"

"Okay, I was thinking about taking Bashful and Autumn." Spencer said when they were walking towards the stables. "I think you can go with Bashful, after seeing him fully trusting you the second he met you, I'm sure he's okay with you riding him. I will go with Autumn, she was the horse I used to ride on." "Yeah, that's totally okay with me." Toby answered, watching Spencer being so in her element could never bore him.

Fifteen minutes later they were all set. At first Toby had to adjust, but after a mere ten minutes he'd pretty much gotten the hang of it. "Wow, you're a natural talent." Spencer jokingly noticed.

Even though Toby had gotten the hang of it quite fast, he was very focused on the riding itself more than the route Spencer took, so he was very surprised when Spencer stopped. She got off and before he did the same, he looked around in disbelief. Rosewood Lookout Point. He used to come here with Spencer a lot. He smiled and shook his head when he got off Bashful. "Rosewood Lookout Point, huh?" He asked. Spencer smiled. "Yeah, this is where I always go when I'm riding. It just, you know. Clears my head." "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been a long time since I came here, though."

They tied the reins to one of the trees and Spencer walked to the edge. Toby stood next to here. "Toby.." Spencer started. "I don't really know where to begin. Everything that's happened.. What Alex did... I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could have done. I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that. I..." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Toby saw it and immediately put his arms around.

"Spencer. Don't. You shouldn't apologise for that. It's not your fault. If anything, you should be blaming me. _I_ should be blaming me. I should have known it wasn't you –"

"What?" Spencer looked up at him. "How can you say that? That's ridiculous Toby. Completely ridiculous. It's not your fault. It's Alex's fault. Please, don't go blaming yourself. Please."

Toby couldn't stop the tears form falling down either. "I'm so sorry Spence. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I.."

"Please Toby, stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. Please." She pulled him in for a hug, a hug that didn't stop. All of a sudden, Toby's grip lessened. Spencer looked up, letting her arms fall down her body. Toby opened his mouth. "Spencer..."

"Yes, Toby?"

"I have to tell you. I need you to know. I…"

"Tell me what, Toby?"

"I love you Spencer. I always have. I've never stopped loving you. I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss your lips. I want to go to bed with you and sleep next to you and wake up with you. I need you Spence. I love you.

Spencer couldn't believe what he was saying. Her heart, her body was being filled with happiness, joy, love – everything. She didn't know how to move – she couldn't. Her body was in such a shock that it had forgotten how to tell him the exact same thing.

"Spencer?" Toby asked carefully, not knowing if she shared his feeling.

The sound of her name made Spencer's body wake up. Her face formed a smile as big as the whole universe and she ran up to him, placing her lips on top of his. The kiss was so gentle, so loving, so familiar, so.. Toby. God, she had missed this so much.

When their lips parted, he could feel her smiling against his. "Toby." She said, causing him to open his eyes and as he did, he looked into the most brown, the most warm, loving and bright eyes he had missed so much. Spencer's beautiful eyes, and they were looking right in his. "Toby, I love you. I have never loved anybody more than I love you. I want to be with you, I never stopped wanting to be with you. I love you, Toby, so much." He pulled her in for another kiss. He could not describe the feeling he felt inside. Neither of them stopped, pulled away. It took them a while to notice it had started raining. It was pouring, so they decided that they should probably head home – and that's what they did. On their way back to the stables, Toby again didn't focus on the road. Not because he still had to get used to riding a horse, but because he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful brunette riding in front of him. _His_ beautiful brunette. _His_ Spencer.


	5. Soulmates

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry about last time, I don't know why but I was a bit off I guess... But I shouldn't have said that I wanted you guys to review more! I really don't like when authors do that, so I'm very sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for it, it's a very long one with a lot of spoby fluff so I hope you'll enjoy it! The Ezria wedding is in this chapter as well!**

 **Thank you for the guest who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to read that! Thank you! So, you asked me to have the others react to spoby's PDA at the wedding so I hope you'll like it!**

 **I hope you will love this chapter as much as I do - I'm very proud of myself for writing this actually. I was typing away and all of a sudden I realized I had written over 2,000 words, which ended up being over 3,000 words. - As I'm uploading this I see it's very close to 4,000 words actually! - Wow, I never expected that to happen since I am not a native speaker of the English language - but it did and I am very happy about it! Also, if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry! As I said I am not a native speaker but I love the English language a lot so I hope I did well...**

 **Okay, on with the story! I present to you... Chapter 5! I hope you like it, loves! Because I sure do ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Soulmates**

The following days Spencer and Toby wanted their lives to go back to normal, so Spencer went to school and Toby went to work every day as if nothing had happened. Both of them agreed on taking things slow, but they were back in the place where they couldn't get enough of each other. Every moment they didn't have work – or in Spencer's case: school – they had spent together. The nights were spent at Spencer's barn, cuddling at the cough or by the fireplace, and sometimes they had wound up making love to each other. It didn't take long for Toby to check out of the Radley Hotel and move into the barn, from where they would start looking for a house in the area.

They invited Veronica and Melissa to the barn so Spencer could enlighten them about everything that happened. It was very hard for Spencer, but with Toby next to her she felt she could fight the world, so she got through the painful talk as well, if not with a lot of tears. Neither of them had talked to their friends since the day Alex was caught, so the Toby and Spencer invited them over as well. It was a little to 3 o'clock when Spencer started to be very nervous.

"How am I going to do this?" She exclaimed. "I haven't talked to them at all the past week, they will be so mad!"

"Spence, that's ridiculous. They won't blame you for taking a few days off, they know how hard it must have been for you. They're your friends, they love you." Toby said.

Spencer sighed. "Yeah, well, I don't know Toby. What if –"

Before Spencer could finish her sentence, his lips pressed against hers and she completely forgot what she was talking about. She pulled him in and was completely sucked out of reality, so she didn't even notice the door opening and her friends walking in.

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Hanna cried.

The two parted and looked to the ground, feeling like a kid who was caught eating a second cookie.

"We had a feeling there was a reason you didn't call.." Aria teased. "You must have her under a spell, Toby."

They both chuckled and Spencer walked up to her friends, pulling them in for a long, much-needed hug.

"I'm so happy for you Spence! We all are. And even better: now you can slow dance at the wedding as well!" Aria said.

"Hashtag Spoby is back!" Hanna screamed.

"Excuse me, what? Spoby?" Spencer asked, confused.

Emily laughed. "Oh come on, Spence, isn't it obvious? Spencer and Toby!"

"Hanna came up with that." Alison laughed.

"Yeah, who else." Spencer smiled. She saw that Caleb and Ezra were talking to Toby. "Thanks so much for coming guys, and I'm sorry for not calling or anything. I just, I didn't know what to say."

Alison was the first to say something. "Of course, we understand. Don't stress it, really."

The rest of the day the friends talked and talked and talked. Spencer told them everything about Alex, leaving the stuff that happened with Toby out. That was something for the two of them, nobody needed to know about that. Emily seemed to not have told anybody about it, for which she was very grateful. When everybody was talked out about the subject, they had plenty of other stuff to talk about, which of course included the upcoming wedding, which had been placed to a new date, upcoming Tuesday to be specific.

The group decided to order take-out. Emily and Alison picked the food up, since they had dropped off Lily and Grace at their grandmothers' house they would take them with them, too.  
When everybody had left, Toby turned to Spencer. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"No, it wasn't. I don't even remember why I was so nervous at all."  
Toby pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead. After a few minutes, he pulled back. "Want to have you ass beaten at a game of Scrabble again?"  
"Oh, there's nothing I want more." Spencer teased.

* * *

Spencer and Toby's life were totally back in order again, but there was still one big thing that had to happen, and Tuesday was the day on which that big thing would take place. The wedding of Ezra and Aria! The eventful day would start at eleven and the girls had offered to help Aria get ready, so Spencer's alarm went off at 8 a.m. She put on some clothes and took her dress and everything she needed to get ready with her. Before she left, she went back to her bedroom to find Toby sleeping. She kissed his cheek and said: "See you later, Tobes."

She stood up and turned around, but before she could walk away her hand was grabbed by another. She turned back to Toby, who was now awake and sitting up in bed.

"You didn't think I was letting you leave without a goodbye, did you?" He said before pulling her in for a long kiss.

"Well, I'm running late, but I wouldn't want to have missed this." She said. "I have to go now, but I will see you in a few hours."

"You running late? What am I doing to you?" He laughed. "Well, you should go, before the little bride will kill me for making you late."

She kissed him goodbye and hurried to the truck. When she arrived at the hotel, she found Hanna at the parking lot, who was surprised to see Spencer arriving later than she did.

"Wow, I guess Toby really has some spell over you. This is officially the first time I have seen you not being on time." She joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Spencer said. "Let's go inside before Aria goes insane."

* * *

"Oh, Aria, you look beautiful!" Spencer exclaimed.

"You ready Aria? It's about to begin!" Hanna said.

Byron and Ella entered the room. "Where is my beautiful daughter?" Byron said, and Ella started to cry.

"Mom, please, don't cry! I'll start crying too and then my makeup is ruined before it even started!" Aria said.

"Girls, we should leave. Let's go! We will see you there Aria!" Alison said, before walking out with Spencer, Hanna and Emily. They were all wearing the dark blue bridesmaid dress they had picked out with Aria. They walked into the lobby where Toby and Caleb were waiting. Spencer greeted Toby with a hug and planted a little kiss on his lips.

"You look beautiful." He said when he saw her.

Hanna interrupted the two: "Wait 'till you see her in her dress for after the service!"

Spencer chuckled. "You look very handsome yourself Tobes." She pulled him in for another hug and when the group started walking to the church Toby placed his arm around her waist. Today was going to be amazing.

It was very sunny out, and the day seemed even more perfect. Spencer was couldn't be more happy to have Toby next to her. They walked into the church and the four girls got seated up front, with Toby and Caleb behind them.

It didn't take much longer for the service to begin. Ezra stood next to the altar, waiting for his bride to come in. The organ-player started playing and everybody stood up. Byron walked in with Aria, who had linked her arm in his. When they stood next to Ezra he gave him Aria's hand, kissed her cheek and sat down on the other bench up front.

The service was beautiful. They said their vows, Mike and Wesley brought them the rings and they said their 'I do's'. They walked out as Mr and Mrs Fitz and everybody followed them to the Radley hotel for the party. The four girls followed Aria to her hotel room to help her change into her party dress, and they would change into another dress themselves as well. Spencer had bought a dark red cocktail dress. It was a velvet, cold shoulder halter dress and it looked amazing on her. Everybody said so and she liked to believe so herself as well, but she stayed modest. Spencer was never one to brag about her looks, but she was pretty sure she looked really good in this dress.

"It's perfect, Spence! Toby's going to love it!" Aria cried.

When the five girls were all dressed up and had touched up their make-up, they were ready to go the wedding room where all the guests were partying. Caleb and Toby were talking to Ezra when the girls approached them. The three boys looked up, and while Ezra turned to Aria and Caleb did the same with Hanna, Toby couldn't take his eyes of Spencer. He walked up to her.

"Wow.." was the only thing he could say. "You look perfect Spence."

Spencer's smile widened. Everybody had told her she looked beautiful in that dress but she really cared about Toby's opinion only.

"Thanks, Tobes." She pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Ew, get a room you two!" Hanna joked.

"Come on, Han, it's a wedding!" Caleb said before kissing his wife.

Alison and Emily shared a kiss as well and so did the newlyweds. They all got seated at the big table in the middle of the room, where Aria, Ezra and their families had seats as well. The friendship of the five girls and their lovers was so strong they considered each other family, after all.

First, Aria's father took place behind the microphone at the stage, then Aria's mom did the same. Dianne said a few words, as well as Mike, Wesley and Harvey, Ezra's best man. Then, it was Spencer's turn, because Aria asked her to be her Maid-of-Honour, since the two brunettes had always shared the strongest bond of the five. Before all the drama with Alex had started, Spencer had already finished her speech, but now, when the moment was really there, she decided to speak from her heart.

She climbed up the stage, got behind the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." She started. Not everybody knew who she was, like Ezra's family, for instance, so she thought it was a good way to start.

"I have known Aria as long as I can remember. Although we had always been in the same class, it wasn't until 6th grade that we became friends. But even before that, I always looked up to Aria. She was always so.. compassionate and filled with love for everything she did. She wasn't afraid to stand out, to do things in her own way. I was so impressed by her, so jealous she was so confident, because I was not confident at all. I always thought I had to be perfect, to be the best at everything. Aria showed me so many times that it didn't matter what the result was, you just have to do whatever you want to do with as much passion and love as you can do it with."

"When we started to be friends, she was the first person I didn't have to be perfect with." Spencer goes on. "I could mess up so many times, but it didn't matter to her. She was the best friend I always wished to have. Even when things got bad, and things were so bad, so many times, she always stood by my side. I couldn't me more grateful to have you as my friend, Aria. I love you." She looked at Aria now.

"When I first learned about Aria's relationship with Ezra, I was quite shocked. He was our English teacher, after all. But it also made me love Aria even more, because she loved Ezra so much, and no matter how bad things were and no matter how much people were against their relationship, no matter what the odds were, she showed me that all of that didn't matter. Because when you love someone with your whole heart, you should never give up."

"We joked about their relationship a lot, but through all the laughter I could see how serious she was about Ezra. And again, she showed me that if you do the things you do with so much passion and so much love, it would always end up in a good way. And as you all can see, this relationship, how rough it has been sometimes, ended up in an amazing way. So, thank you, Aria, for showing me that love can conquer all. Now, let's raise a glass to the wonderful couple, Mr and Mrs Fitz!"

She returned to the table, Aria now standing. Spencer could see that she cried and tears were swimming in her own eyes as well. They had come such a long way.

"Thank you, Spencer. I love you so much." Aria said, now looking up at Spencer. "It was amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"My pleasure." She replied. She hugged Ezra before he went up to the stage to say some things himself, and sat down at her seat. Toby, who was sitting next to her, pressed a loving kiss on her lips.

"That was amazing, Spence, you were perfect up there." He complimented her. He couldn't be more proud of her.

"Thanks, Tobes." She pulled him in for a long, warm hug.

They parted only because Ezra had made it to the stage by now and he started talking about the day he and Aria had met each other, but Toby didn't want to let go of Spencer, so he took her hand, kissed it softly and didn't let go of it. He listened to Ezra's speech, but he didn't really follow because he only focused on the beautiful girl next to him. Spencer herself couldn't fully focus on the groom's speech as well, because Emily, Alison and, of course Hanna, couldn't stop shooting her joking looks. She eyed them to stop, she had obviously noticed herself that Toby couldn't keep his hands of her, and it was totally the same for her. She cursed at the chairs for having armrests, because they kept her from cuddling up to Toby.

When Ezra had finished his speech, Toby whispered into her ear: "Nice speech, but it didn't come anywhere near topping yours." She jokingly shot him a look that said 'oh, please, come on' as she smiled, and kissed his cheek. She turned to the centre of the table, where Ezra and Aria now had reunited and shared a loving kiss filled with passion. The two pulled apart and started walking up to the dance floor as soon as the song for their first dance started. The group of friends happily watched them, Spencer and Toby glued to one another. Ezra's and Aria's parents started dancing, too, and soon others followed.

Toby stood up, still holding Spencer's hand, and asked. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." She smiled back. Ever since they got back together Spencer was dying of waiting for this moment, so she felt at the top of the world, happiness flowing through her veins, as they walked towards the dance floor

They started waltzing around, Spencer's arms around his neck and Toby's arms around her waist. At first Spencer - and she was sure that Toby did, too - caught a few smirking looks from their friends, but she didn't matter. She knew where it was coming from, though. She had never been the type for PDA and neither was Toby, but she just couldn't help herself. It was a wedding after all, it was a day for love and romance. But even that didn't really matter to her. She was just so happy that she got to call Toby her boyfriend again. She was his again, and she wanted the whole world to know.

Toby was quite surprised to find himself at the dance floor. He never was the type for such thing and most importantly, he sucked at dancing, so for him it was out of the question, really. But nothing seemed to matter anymore. He loved dancing and he didn't step on Spencer's feet. Dancing with Spencer didn't need practice. It didn't need the perfect song. That was, he realized, with everything they did. They had this amazing, undeniable chemistry and Toby knew it and he knew that Spencer and everyone around them also knew it: they were made for each other, they were meant to be. Every obstacle, every rough patch, how hard they might have been, they always got through it and they always came out stronger than ever, just because they had each other. Their bodies were perfectly in sync, as they always have been. Even now, no, he thought - especially now, right there on that dance floor, they had this perfect balance between them.

Spencer's head was laying on his shoulder, pulling him as close as possible, and Toby rested his head against hers. But he pulled his head up, waiting for Spencer to do the same. And she did, she looked straight into his eyes, frowning with a questioning look on her face. She was about to say something but before she could he had already pulled her in for a deep kiss, and before she knew it she melted into his mouth, knowing this was exactly where she needed to be - right here, in his arms. When they finally pulled apart it was only to search for breath, but Toby took this opportunity and looked longingly and lovingly in her eyes before telling her the so obvious: "I love you, Spencer Hastings." Her frown disappeared and her face changed into a smile before replying with the exact and certainly not less meaningful words: "I love you, Toby Cavanaugh." Once again their lips collided, and it made both of them realize the one and only truth: this is where they belong. Against their will they again had to break the connection of their lips, and this time he pulled her close and she rested her head once again on his shoulder. They held each other as close as possible, totally forgetting where they were and what time it was. And both of them knew it, and both of them hoped but were pretty sure as well, that they would soon be dancing in the exact same setting, in the exact same position as they did right now, in each other's arms at a wedding. But it wouldn't be a friend's wedding or a relative's wedding - no, it would be theirs.

And from the table everyone could tell. Alison, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, and even Aria and Ezra who decided to take a break from the dance floor because their height difference obviously didn't make dancing easier, they could tell.

"I'm so happy they found each other again." Emily said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one." Alison said.

"They deserve each other so much. Look at them!" Hanna cried.

"They are so in love, you can see that from miles away. It's like they are teenagers all over again." Aria commented, totally in awe about her best friend.

"Yeah, and at the same time it's like they are this old couple that has been together for a lifetime." Ezra noted.

"I can already hear the wedding bells ringing." Caleb joked.

They laughed, but they all knew that it was true. It wouldn't take long for Toby to propose, and they all knew that it would be the most romantic proposal in history.

And with that dance, Toby and Spencer had found their happiness again. They were soul mates, and there was no denying that.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading it! I hope you liked it! I wanted to ask you guys something though.. Do you want to leave suggestions/prompts in the reviews? Because I love this story but I don't really know what to write about, since I don't want drama or anything. I do have some ideas already that will include Spencer's birthday, a proposal (because duh that's obviously where this story would lead to), a wedding, having kids etc. Also, do you want me to do a chapter on them babysitting Lily and Grace? Because that's been done so many times hahaha. Let me know!**

 **Also, I'm going on a vacation next Wednesday so I don't know when I will update again, but I hope to write some chapters before leaving so I can at least update some stuff. Because I won't be writing on vacation because my mom doesn't want me on my iPad 24/7 and it'll be too hot outside to use my iPad unless I want it to burn to death so yeah, we'll see!**

 **So please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see me writing next! xoxo**


End file.
